vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vita - Chapter 3: Rising - Part 6
Part 6: A Secret (Jacob) Jacob walked into the apartment, Travis was asleep on the couch and Julia was sitting by him, watching TV. Once Jacob walked in, Julia looked at him. She sighed. "Julia?" "..." She got up and walked towards Jacob, and stopped before him, looking at him in the eyes before leaving the apartment. Jacob was confused. He walked over to the sleeping Travis and poked him. "Wha..." Travis said as he woke up, rubbing his eyes. "What's Julia upset about?" "Oh...You know the guy that called you? Ronald? He's a friend of her...Well, was..." "Was?" "Yeah, was, because he tried to fucking kill her because she found out about his secrets." "What secrets?" "To start, he owns and deals drugs.." "She has a friend that is a criminal and she didn't even know?" "Well, she told me Ronald was an old friendly guy. She has no idea he'd ever be that kind of person." "Man, any person that pretends to have a halo on their head can be a criminal. That's what she gets for doubting him." "How insensitive." "..." He sighed, "Sorry..." "Hey, I just..." Travis looked around, "I just noticed that...where is she?" "Went outside after staring at me like if I have something to be guilty about." "Goddamnit, is she insane?!" Travis got up and ran out of the apartment. Jacob just watched and figured he better follow. ... (Travis) "Julia!" He shouted as she walking towards the exit, "Where are you going?" "I'm...just going outside for a smoke..." "Aren't you afraid of him coming to get you?" "I could care less..." She walked outside, Travis followed along with Jacob, "Why are you following me?" "For your safety." "..." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes and pulled one along with a lighter. She lit it and began to smoke it. Meanwhile, Travis stood outside with her along with Jacob. "So..." Jacob began, "What exactly happened?" Julia refused to answer, looking away. "It's...my fault?" "Jacob," Travis intervened, "I think you should leave her alone. Just go inside." "Why, is it my fault?" "No, it's not your-" "It's my fault, I know you're thinking that." "It's nobody's fault!" "..." Inside, Jacob started to feel extremely guilty for starting to work with the man that almost killed one of his friends. He started to think about quitting, but...he needed the money. He knew that he and Travis wouldn't go far with the shoe factory job. Jacob looked at Travis and Julia. If they discovered he was working with Ronald, he would lose them both. Jacob sighed, putting both of his paws on his head, and closed his eyes, seeing how much his life became a nightmare. Jacob walked back into the hotel and into his room. There he sat at the table, grasping the fur on his head, having a headache from so much thinking. ... (Ronald) "Where's Jerry's drink?" "I don't know, what drink?" "You dumb fuck, I told you to watch his drink while I was away! He's gonna fucking shit himself in anger when he hears someone stole it!" Meanwhile, Ronald drunk a can of beer from afar, laughing. Daniel tapped on his shoulder. "Ron, follow me. I want to show you something." Ronald threw the beer in the trash can and followed him outside, "What is it?" "I have a quick job for you. Someone snatched one of our boys' girls and took her to some Clockers' warehouse. They say they kidnap women and put them in that place to later send them to the prostitution ring." "That's fucked up." "I know. Thing is, the warehouse is not heavily guarded. Any crackhead can go in there, kill them all and save the women." "So why send me?" "Because I don't want you to just free the women. I want you and your charisma to bring them to our side. The more people we have in this little army of ours, the better." "They probably don't even know how to shoot." "We'll teach them. Hey, maybe we even get a better rep by doing this. You know, might attract some good attention to us." "Fine, I'll do it, then." "Good. The warehouse is not far from here. It's at Prune Avenue, a big, brown, rusty one. Come back safe...and with the girls, please." Ronald walked to his car. ... As soon as Ronald got there, he immediatelly saw a dark red car parking next to the warehouse. A Clocker came out, walked over to the passenger's door and pulled out a zebra, tied and with a tape on her mouth. The man took her to the warehouse. Ronald pulled over behind the car and followed him inside. The whole place was filled with crates, and Ronald could see the man taking the zebra to a door at the far end of the warehouse, where he left her inside and walked away. Ronald hid behind a crate as the place had a few Clockers in them and he wanted to give them a surprise. Ronald sneaked from crate to crate, avoiding being seen by the guards until he got the door. He opened it and went inside. "Gargh!" Ronald groaned due to the terrible smell from the room. Six tied and taped women were apparently living there. The small room smelled like shit and piss, because that's exactly what was there. Ronald covered his nose and looked at the girls. The girls looked back, frlghtened. They've never seen him before and wondered who he is. Ronald closed the door slowly to not make too much noise and pulled out his butterfly knife. The girls immediatelly started to crawl away from him, making muffled noises under the tape. "I'm here to rescue y'all, calm down..." Ronald whispered. The girls stopped moving as Ronald pulled one by her shoulder and cut the ropes from her wrists. She pulled the tape out of her mouth. "T-Thank you..." "For how long were you here?" "...M-Months..." Ronald felt unnerved from hearing that. He proceeded to free all the other six. Then, he pulled out his gun and opened the door...to meet face to face with two Clockers. "WHAT THE-" One yelled as he reached for the gun in his waist but Ronald was faster and shot both of them. All the warehouse was aware of his presence now. Ronald ordered the women to stay in the room and not leave until he came back, then, he ventured out of it, closing the door. All the women heard was gunfire, yelling and bullet ricochets. A few minutes later, Ronald came back with a hole on his arm. "Y-You're..." "I'll be okay...Follow me now, and quick." Ronald ordered. All of them left the warehouse and headed straight for the car. "Who are you?" "Call me Ron. Now, you all stay quiet while I explain some stuff..." ... (Jacob) Jacob had fallen asleep at the table. He woke up in the afternoon with Travis shaking him. "Jacob..." He yawned, "Is it Christmas yet..." "No. I need you to go to my room for a bit..." "..." Jacob had a little explosion of happiness inside his chest, blushing, "Why?" "My therapist is at the door and we'd like privacy." His happiness died there, "Oh." Jacob walked to Travis' room, closed the door and fell on the bed. He looked around the room. Nothing interesting in it apart from a shelf with some books and a poster of Nirvana. "Who the hell are these..." He said before yawning again and falling asleep. End of Part 6. This is part of the Vita Series < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Furry Stuff Category:Synth Category:Vita